


change your ticket

by XSENBY



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unspoken Love, this is just sad all around and i don’t know how to tag it honestly pls bare with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSENBY/pseuds/XSENBY
Summary: “I’m sorry.”“But are you? Are you really sorry?”
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	change your ticket

Something felt different about the bed _Minghao_ rested his head on. The fact that the pillows felt fluffier than the ones he has at home. In his small studio apartment in the middle of a busy town in China. It didn’t feel wrong, felt perfect against his skin since he could feel himself drifting back into the realm of dreamland, but he needed to find out where he was. His eyes been pulled back as his head was already facing a large floor to ceiling windows, showcasing the raining town in front of his own two eyes. 

Drifting dark clouds allowed the plump droplets of rain to plaster themselves against the window with little patters as Minghao rubbed at his eyes and felt the arm around his waist tightened. The fingers playing aimlessly with the hem of his briefs as his nipples pebbled up at the air sweeping through the hotel room. There was shallow breaths against his neck as lips brushed against the longer pieces of hair that rest on the nape. Little mutters here and there brought Minghao to the realization that he was with Mingyu. Back in a place where he said he would stop coming to. Stop visiting Mingyu all together. _Once and for all._

Yet he remembers falling into his arms last night, adoring the brightened smile and caramel skin gleaming underneath the chandelier light as they talked over expensive unpaid champagne and exchanged little conversations here and there about the formative art gallery that they were standing in. Mingyu told Minghao about the things he had been working on in some other cities and Minghao explaining excitedly about his new line of fashion hitting the markets soon. One thing led to another, and Minghao tumbled his way into Mingyu’s bed without much fuss and argument. More lusty eyes and shaky limbs reaching out to touch each other. Reaching for the absent affection that didn’t make him feel any more wholesome after the matter. 

Minghao laid with his mind drifting back and forth into unconsciousness, watching the rain catch against the window pane before he reached over to pick up his watch from the nightstand. His flight back to China is in six hours, and hasn’t had time to head back to his hotel to pack up the rest of his belongings and forget about the city. Forget the feeling of smooth kisses pressed against his shoulders, and the cheekiest smile crossing over the smooth skin. But he needed to, even if his heart dreaded the feeling that once made the organ leap with joy. 

Minghao released the arm wrapped around his waist cautiously, being careful not wake him from his slumber before sliding from under the duvet with the dried substances still sitting on the flat of his stomach and lower back. His face grimaced, legs visibly shaking as he tried to tip toe his way to the bathroom before hearing the duvet shuffle and a light groan fill the quiet air. 

“Hao, where ya’ goin’?” Mingyu muttered out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes the best way he can before focusing on Minghao’s still body at the foot of the bed,” ‘S 3 in the morning. Mmm~ come back to bed, ‘kay?”

“You know that isn’t a good idea, Kim,” Minghao refrained from using his first name as he continued his stumbling act towards the bathroom before shutting the door with a hush. 

Mingyu’s brows were furrowed in confusion as he laid with his hands rested against his forehead. _Something wasn’t clicking?_ Something wasn’t connecting enough for Mingyu’s brain as he raked through his thoughts to understand why Minghao was leaving so suddenly with an abrupt sound to his voice. His face contorted in a knowing expression, thinking about how this wasn’t arranged. How they ended their relationship almost three years ago, and yet he still gets this childlike feeling in his stomach when he sees Minghao’s frames slide down the bridge of his nose. Or when he would laugh so much his slanted eyes would form the small crescents of sparkly brown. _Yeah_ , he was still in love with him.

The bathroom door opened as Minghao emerged with a more perfected walk, button up hanging loosely off his shoulders and loose bottoms hugging his small frames. He looked fragile and small. As if he would break with a single touch, but Mingyu knew better of the other. His eyes were unfocused as he traveled around the hotel room to grab the last of his belongings. Sliding the frames onto his nose, ruffling his semi-damp black hair before placing a hat on. 

“Where are you going?”

“Back home. To where I belong,” Minghao’s voice wasn’t filled with the usual enthusiasm and animation as Mingyu held his lower lip between his teeth. 

“But you belong here too, y’know?” Mingyu chuckled before seeing the serious thin line sitting heavily on Minghao’s lips. He tossed the duvet from his body, glancing down to grab the sweatpants from the floor, “Listen, Hao-“

“I’m not ‘Hao’ anymore. It’s Minghao to you.”

“Don’t do that to me, love-“

“I’m not ‘love’ either.”

“Just talk to me, Minghao. Where did I go wrong?”

“You went wrong when you decided to unofficially break things off to travel half way across the world with some guy that barely knew what your name was. He didn’t know your favorite food, or your favorite down time activity, or even what your morning routine was. He didn’t know anything about you, but what you were like in bed. That was me who knew everything, but it was because of the fact that I was gone so much that you felt as if you needed someone constantly beside you. I’m sorry I didn’t feed into your needy matters.”

“Baby, Seungkwan wasn’t anything-“

“And what about Wonwoo, huh? or Jeonghan? Or better yet the other chinese guy you met before me? Junhui? Mingyu, what don’t you understand? I don’t want to be whatever they were. They were good people. I love wonwoo, Jeonghan is so beautiful and amazing, and I’ve never connected with someone like Junhui before but still. I wanted more. I wanted to settle down. Maybe get an apartment in my hometown together. Show you the life in my shoes. But you weren’t interested in settling down. You thought you were too young. Mingyu, life continues on and you age. You can’t continue to live in that mindset.”

Mingyu could only stand in silence, picking at the loose skin hanging off the cuticles of his fingers before glancing up to see the tears starting to brim in his well known sparkly brown eyes. _He was right_. Right about spending three months dabbling in things with Seungkwan that had him in the middle of Europe with killer headaches and a smile that ceased after he returned to Korean. or Jeonghan that gave him spectacular nights, but left him hung up and dry for the public to see his emotions when he was done with him. Junhui was perfect, but they stopped talking once he momentarily found Wonwoo through the entire love quest. _The entire time_ , Minghao was there. Cuddling the taller male in his thin arms and pressing kisses in his bruised skin. He wasn’t acting his age. Acting immature as if he didn’t know what life can hand to him. 

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu muttered.

“What?”

“I’m fucking sorry. I’m sorry that I pushed you away when we first started dating. I’m sorry I even decided to break up with you and chase after Seungkwan to only find out that he was getting married in a few months to some american named Hansol. I’m sorry that I came back to my apartment when you were there when Jeonghan decided to unofficially dump me, telling me that I wouldn’t match up to his newer boyfriend. Tall, bright, handsome, had some intellects,” Mingyu inhaled deeply, hearing his voice teeter uneasily before swallowing the lump in his throat, “Fuck, Xu. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“And you think that me coming back to your hotel didn’t hurt me?”

“I wasn’t thinking. I saw you, and O saw the guy I met almost eight years ago with the shiny brown hair and bright eyes. Chinese transfer student that didn’t have much underneath his belt but a beautiful smile and a head filled with hope. That’s who I seen last night. I never wanted to hurt you. Ever, ever, ever, ever. I swear on my life.”

“Mingyu-“

“I’ve made the stupidest mistake when it came to you, and seeing you last night finally made my heart feel like it was filled with so much missing emotion. It was overwhelming. Almost devastating in a good way. I needed to experience it more than once. Kissing you last night sent me to this place that I forgot about. Minghao, I miss you so much. Please, just a couple more days.”

“A couple more days for what?”

Minghao shouldn’t have reconsidered this. thinking with his heart more than his head. Knowing this was an irrational decision he was making. He knew that the times where he curled into himself, crying himself to sleep while Mingyu’s favorite song played softly in the background to drown out his sobs weren’t good. He knew of the times where he would sit at a bar, complain to his best friend, Jisoo, before tossing back some unknown alcoholic beverage in hopes that he’d rid himself of Mingyu entirely wasn’t good either. But here he was, considering giving him another chance. _Chance after chance after chance_. He didn’t know if his heart could take it anymore. 

“Just stay a couple more days here. With me. I want to make it up to you. Nonsexually. I want to make up for every moment you spent crying and thrashing at your pillow because of me. I want to make up for the fact that you spent so many nights in the bar with Jisoo telling him how much you hated my guts and you hoped that I’d fall into a bottomless pit. Make up for the fact that I was stupidly blinded by the wrong people, and I didn’t realize that you needed me. I needed you. Needed you more than anything.”

“I’m not sure, Mingyu,” Minghao could feel the taller step into his space, pressing a kiss in between his bangs before pressing another kiss to his nose, “Mingyu, no. You’re not getting off this easily. This is unhealthy for the both of us.”

“Then let’s make it healthy,” Mingyu stated before dropping down to his knees with pleading eyes and hands holding on to minghao’s arms, “I’m willing to do anything just to have you back. I’ll lay my life on the line for you. _Anything_. You say, I’ll do. Just say the word, Minghao, and I’ll make it happen within a heartbeat because I love you. I love everything about you, and I don’t think there’ll ever be a time where I’ll stop loving you.”

“Do you mean it?” _Stupid Minghao_ , his inner conscious cursed at him as his eyes trailed over the male at his feet. 

“I’m not one to lie, especially if it’s you. Just a couple more days, Hao. Let me prove to you that you’re my everything. My all. Change your ticket to another time. I need to have you by my side to remind you that you’re the only one I need.”

Minghao weighed his options. Going home to find another faceless male to indulge in when he went to the bar to bother Jisoo, or stay here with Mingyu and somehow work their way through the situation. He continued to fight his inner conscious, leaning down to cup Mingyu’s face and pressing a kiss on his lips. Mingyu gasped lightly, leaning in the kiss with his arms wrapped around Minghao’s shoulder. He didn’t want to let him go, enjoying the smell of jasmine radiating off of his skin. Minghao hummed, feeling the tongue swipe across his lip before he pulled away. 

“Sometimes I forget how much I love you,” Minghao whispered. Mingyu gave him his signature boyish grin, releasing his arms from around his neck to scoop him into his lap. 

“I want to love you forever.”

“Then I’ll change my ticket.”

“Thank you for giving me back my life, Minghao. You are my life,” Mingyu murmured over his lips, tightening around his hips and burring his head into the crevice of Minghao’s neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> omg?!??!? LIKE i wrote this awhile and i’m trying to get all of my writings out so i don’t sit and continue to read them and so i can get some newer works out for you guys. i hope you guys enjoyed this little sad number bc iknow i did. anyways talk later! you know where you can find me.
> 
> twt: @subbeehobbee  
> cc: @wayvdurags


End file.
